


To, co skradzione wraca

by Atramentowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Strawberries, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atramentowa/pseuds/Atramentowa
Summary: Harry Potter nie spodziewał się, że jego życie na studiach, będzie jedną wielką przygodą. Wszyscy mówili, że to był czas nowych przyjaźni na całe życie, imprez  sporadycznie przerywanych przez przymusowe zaliczenie przedmiotu, jednak nie to, że okazało się to być tylko w minimalnym stopniu prawdziwe, najbardziej go zadziwiło.Bo przecież w życiu trzeba kierować się sprawiedliwością i oddawać skradzione rzeczy, a Harry tego dopilnuje.





	To, co skradzione wraca

 

Harry wiedział, że jego życie na studiach na pewno nie będzie usłane różami już przed ich rozpoczęciem. Nie dość, że wybrał się na uniwersytet znajdujący się naprawdę daleko od domu, to jeszcze ta droga do niego była jak przez męki. Przebolałby wszystko, ale nie coś takiego. Spakował cały, a przynajmniej potrzebną część swojego dobytku w walizki i wyjechał w podróż do północnej Szkocji.

Podróż nie była w sumie męcząca, ponieważ trwała zaledwie sześć godzin, a to tylko dlatego, że jechała wydłużoną trasą, ale najbardziej dobijające było to, że nie było żadnego bezpośredniego połączenia, które kursowałoby w godzinach porannych lub popołudniowych. Nocna podróż nawet nie była aż tak zła, można się było przespać. Mimo to Harry był pełen obaw. Właśnie na takich kursach przydarzało się najwięcej kradzieży, chociaż studenci nigdy nie bywali w tej strefie zagrożenia. Najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką Potter posiadał w walizce, był jego wysłużony laptop, który jeszcze z nim współpracował.

Harry z tego, co widział na dworcu w Londynie, nie zauważył rówieśników wsiadających do tego samego pociągu co on. Zresztą nie dziwił się. Sam nie przyjeżdżałby tak szybko, gdyby nie fakt, że musiał wcześniej zameldować się w akademiku. Mimo to większość podróżnych stanowili ludzie starsi od niego o dobrych parę lat. Szczególną uwagę chłopak zwrócił na mężczyznę, który wsiadł razem z nim do tego samego wagonu, a sąsiedniego przedziału. Był wysoki, wyższy od niego o pół głowy. Może Harry wcale by go nie zauważył, ale wzrok najbardziej przyciągała torebka pełna truskawek, na które miał apetyt już od dawna, jednak w tej części Zjednoczonego Królestwa, w której mieszkał, sprzedawano naprawdę złe owoce. Gdyby był na tyle zdesperowany, pewnie podszedłby bliżej do mężczyzny i spytał się, czy może spróbować, w końcu nic nie szkodziło poprosić, ale w końcu Potter umiał panować nad swoimi żądzami. Poza tym to nie była odpowiednia pora na jedzenie.

Westchnąwszy cicho nad niedolą swojego losu, Harry położył swoją walizkę na półce, a sam zamknął drzwi do przedziału i postanowił się przespać mimo wielu ostrzeżeń swojego ojca Jamesa na temat tego, że nie powinien tworzyć sytuacji, które ułatwiłyby potencjalnemu złodziejowi na działanie w swoim „zawodzie". W końcu raczej miał lekki sen, a bagaż ułożył tak, że kradzież byłaby niemożliwa. Ktoś musiałby stanąć na jego siedzeniu, bo inaczej nie miał prawa dosięgnąć do jego własności.

Siedzenia były nawet miękkie, więc Potter nie mógł na nie narzekać. Jedynie trzeszczenie pociągu i bujanie, wybijało go ze stanu usypiania. Mimo wszystko jakimś cudem zasnął, chociaż nie był to przyjemny sen.

*

Wybudził się nagle, nie wiedząc, co dokładniej zmieniło stan rzeczy. Przetarł oczy, starając się pozbyć uczucia piasku. Chciało mu się pić, a na dodatek na ustach czuł coś, co przypominało mu smak truskawek. Harry nie dziwił się temu. Skoro tak bardzo myślał o tych owocach i nawet widział je u tego tajemniczego mężczyzny, siłą rzeczy wyobraził sobie ich smak. Po wypiciu paru łyków wody wrażenie to zniknęło, a on sam się trochę rozbudził. Zorientowawszy się, że już prawie dojeżdża na miejsce, postanowił powoli ściągnąć walizkę na dół. Teoretycznie nie wydawało się to trudne, bo skoro zdołał ją tam wnieść, to i znieść też powinno być łatwo, ale niestety tak nie było. Harry musiał wejść na siedzenie, trzymać się uchwytu i modlić się, aby pociągiem mocniej nie szarpnęło. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty bycia przygniecionym przez swoje rzeczy. Przyciągnąwszy bagaż bliżej, wziął cały ciężar na siebie i z cichym sapnięciem powoli, tak aby się nie przewrócić, zszedł na podłogę. Niestety w pewnym momencie przeważył bagaż, przez co Potter zwalił się na podłogę.

— Świetnie — mruknął pod nosem. Na całe szczęście walizka upadła obok. Harry spojrzał na drzwi od przedziału. Narobił dużego hałasu przez upadek, więc nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ktoś zaraz do niego przyszedł. Nikt jednak tego nie zrobił i Harry'emu to było nawet na rękę. Nie uśmiechało mu się widzieć, jak ktoś na niego patrzy z politowaniem w oczach.

Postawił walizkę tuż koło drzwi, spakował laptopa do torby i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. Tak przygotowany wyszedł na korytarz. Dość niespodziewanie wjechał jednym kółkiem od walizki na stopę mężczyzny z dworca.

— Ja bardzo przepraszam — zaczął. — Bardzo pana boli?

Ten jedynie obrzucił go spojrzeniem swoich bladych, chłodnych, szarych oczu, które przewiercały go na wskroś.

— Uważaj, jak chodzisz — powiedział. Głos miał niski, przyjemny dla ucha. Harry zauważył, że doskonale sprawiłby się jako lektor albo aktor dubbingujący. Chyba odrobinę za długo zapatrzył się na obcego, ponieważ ten chrząknął i zapytał. — Idziesz, czy będziesz stał i tarasował przejście?

Harry nieco zażenowany całą tą sytuacją przeszedł dalej, aż do drzwi wychodzących do przejścia łączącego dwa wagony, a co zatem szło; do wyjścia.

Mężczyzna cały czas był tuż za nim, przez co Harry czuł się niezręcznie. Już chciał coś rzucić, jakieś zdanie, byleby tylko nie panowała między nimi ta cisza, ale miał wrażenie, że to tak nic nie da. Facet wyglądał na milczącego typa, któremu nie zależało na nawiązywaniu kontaktów z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Stał obok niego oparty z własnym bagażem, tym razem bez truskawek, co zauważył Harry. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, ale nie na tyle głośno, by ktoś inny mógł to usłyszeć, jednak spowodowało to pewien dyskomfort. Harry rzucił przelotne spojrzenie mężczyźnie, ale ten wbijał wzrok w krajobraz za oknem.

Harry wprost nie mógł opisać swojego szczęścia, kiedy pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji. Szybko wziął swój bagaż i pędem wystrzelił przed siebie, chociaż w głębi duszy wyrzucał sobie, że zachował się tak, jakby był czemuś winny. No cóż, a mógł poczekać.

*

Akademik znajdował się blisko uczelni. Był to olbrzymi budynek w kształcie litery u. Czteropiętrowy, szeroki, w blasku wschodzącego słońca mieniący się kolorami czerwieni, której kolor miały cegły. Ciągnąć swoją walizkę za sobą, Harry modlił się, aby panie z portierni go nie pożarły. Jego mama radziła mu, aby włączył swój urok osobisty i po prostu dał mu działać. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, pchnął drzwi i skierował swoje kroki do mieszczącego się obok wejścia pomieszczenia dla dziekanatu. Zapukał lekko do drzwi.

— Proszę — usłyszał głos dobiegający zza nich.

Wszedł do środka zamykając je za sobą

— Dzień dobry? — powiedział, a raczej zapytał nieśmiało. Odchrząknął, widząc pytające spojrzenie kobiety siedzącej za biurkiem. Miała przed sobą kubek z kawą oraz drożdżówkę. Obok leżał włączony komputer, który wyglądał na nadgryzionego zębem czasu.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała, od razu przechodząc do konkretów.

— Erm... Ja miałem się zgłosić dzisiaj po klucz do pokoju.

Kobieta uniosła brwi i przysunęła się do biurka. Jej ciemne włosy poprzetykane siwizną były spięte w wysokiego koka, przez co jej twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej pociągła niż była w rzeczywistości.

— Imię i nazwisko, proszę?

— Harry James Potter.

Kobieta poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa okulary i zaczęła wklepywać dane do komputera, jednocześnie pytając.

— Wszystkie wnioski zostały złożone?

— Tak. — Potter nie dziwił się tym pytaniom.

— Ma pan jakiś dokument tożsamości?

Harry kiwnął głową, wyjmując dowód osobisty z portfela i podając go. Kobieta jedynie na niego zerknęła, porównując dane z dowodu z tym, co wyświetliło się jej na monitorze.

— Indeks i legitymacja zostaną wydane w ciągu pierwszych dni akademickich w dziekanacie — poinformowała, oddając kawałek plastiku. Odwróciła się na krześle w stronę szafki pełnej dokumentów. Czarnowłosy widział jak przeszła do litery „p" i szukała jego nazwiska.

Wydała mu mały kwadratowy kartonik, który okazał się kartą mieszkańca akademiku oraz kluczyk. Harry zerknął na numerek do niego przyczepiony: 314. Wychodziło na to, że miał mieć pokój na trzecim piętrze. Wiedział, że będzie miał współlokatora, jednak wyszedł z założenia, że gdyby ten już był na miejscu, kobieta powiedziałaby mu o tym. Poza tym nie sądził, że ktoś jeszcze przyjechałby tydzień tygodnia wcześniej, niż było trzeba. Studenci mieli się dopiero zjeżdżać na trzy lub cztery dzień przed inauguracją.

Targając swój bagaż za sobą, Harry wszedł na górę. Co prawda musiał przystanąć na chwilę na drugim piętrze, aby rozprostować drętwiejące od dźwigania dłonie, ale nie było to jakoś bardzo trudne. Dotarłszy do celu otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, w którym miał mieszkać przez większą część swojego studenckiego życia. Było to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie, na tyle duże, by pomieścić w nim dwa łóżka, dwie szafki, oraz jedno biurko oraz lodówka. Kuchnie były umieszczone na końcach korytarzy, tak samo, jak łazienki.

Odłożył klucze na biurko i usiadł z cichym westchnięciem na łóżku, które zaskrzypiało cicho pod jego ciężarem.

— Witaj na studiach, Harry — powiedział do siebie i uśmiechnął się. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz pokojowi. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak wszystko poukłada, gdzie wszystko porozmieszcza. Przypuszczał, że nie zapełni w całości szafy, którą dysponował. Mimo dość wczesnej godziny, jaką była szósta trzydzieści, był wyspany dzięki chwilowemu snu z pociągu. Rozpakował niektóre ze swoich rzeczy, wyciągnął laptopa i ładowarkę i podłączył go do gniazdka. Miał wysłać maila od razu, jak tylko przyjedzie na miejsce. Podłączył się do miejscowego wi-fi i zaczął pisać wiadomość.

_Mamo_

_Przyjechałem na miejsce. Mimo krótkiego snu w pociągu czuję się wyspany, więc chyba nie jest aż tak źle. Resztę spraw zamierzam załatwić na dniach. Mój współlokator jeszcze nie przyjechał, więc cieszę się tą chwilową samotnością. Postaram się pisać w miarę regularnie. Pozdrów tatę oraz wujka Syriusza. Mam nadzieję, że nie wchodzą wam na głowę razem z Syriuszem, bo inaczej napiszę do nich z zażaleniem. Nie musisz się o nic martwić, powtarzam: Dam radę. Trzymajcie się. Pozdrawiam. Harry._

Zostawił urządzenie, aby naładowało się do końca, a sam wziął z walizki ręcznik oraz przybory do mycia i postanowił znaleźć w akademiku łazienkę, aby wziąć prysznic i odświeżyć się po podróży.

*

Ronald Weasley przyjechał na uniwersytet zaledwie parę dni po nim, w piątek. Harry właśnie wracał do pokoju z biblioteki, gdzie był, aby zorientować się w całym budynku, skoro prawdopodobnie będzie tam częstym gościem. Już chciał wyciągać klucz i otwierać drzwi, ale kiedy odruchowo pociągnął za klamkę i drzwi otworzyły się, zobaczył wysokiego, rudowłosego mężczyznę, który wyciągał swoje rzeczy na wierzch i kładł na swoje łóżko.

— Cześć — powiedział czarnowłosy, przekraczając próg pomieszczenia.

— Hej — odpowiedział chłopak i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Harry'ego. — Ron Weasley.

— Harry Potter — uściskał dłoń i uśmiechnął się. — Więc witaj współlokatorze. Kiedy przyjechałeś?

Ronald usiadł na wolnym skrawku łóżka i wyciągnął nogi, aby je wyprostować.

— Niedawno, może półgodziny temu. A ty?

— W poniedziałek. Co studiujesz? — spytał, aby zagaić rozmowę. Sam usiadł naprzeciwko rudowłosego

— Zaczynam kryminalistykę.

— Ja też — Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Czyli jeszcze więcej nas łączy. Mam nadzieję, że wykładowcy nie będą tak straszni.

Ron machnął ręką, jakby to przypuszczenie było chybione.

— Mam starszych braci, którzy kończyli tę szkołę. Wiem chyba wszystko o profesorach — poinformował.

— Serio? Ja jestem jedynakiem i nikt z moich znajomych tutaj nie był. Za daleka droga.

Ron zainteresował się tym i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

— W sumie, masz inny akcent, skąd jesteś?

— Okolice Guildfort. — Oczy Rona zabłysły na znak rozpoznania.

— Daleko cię przywiało, dlaczego nie Cambridge albo na Southampton?

— Sam nie wiem, chyba chciałem poznać Szkocję. — Harry wzruszył ramionami i wskazał dłonią na okno. — Jest tutaj zupełnie inaczej.

— Nie wiem, nie byłem na południu, ale ponoć jakaś gałąź mojej rodziny tam żyje.

— Dużą masz rodzinę?

— Gigantyczną. Jak mówiłem mam starszych braci, dokładniej pięciu, z czego jeszcze trzech się tutaj uczy — pochwalił się.

— No to nieźle — pokiwał z uznaniem Harry. — Co studiują?

— Percy prawo, a Fred i George to znaczy bliźniacy handel. Bill biznes, ale nie związał z tym swojej przyszłości, a Charlie weterynarię. Także jak sam słyszysz dużo nas tu było.

— No to nie dziwię się, że też tutaj postanowiłeś startować

— Znany teren — zażartował. — Już wiesz, czego się spodziewać.

Weasley westchnął i pokiwał głową.

— No niby tak, ale profesorowie mogą przez to mieć różne zdanie na mój temat. Niby wszyscy w rodzinie są pilni, ale Fred i George lubią imprezować, przez co parę razy ledwo udało im się zaliczać sesje. Niektórzy wykładowcy to piły. Taki Riddle i Snape na przykład. Riddle wykłada psychologię, a Snape chemię. Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś na nich trafić.

Harry przygryzł wargi w zamyśleniu. Jakby nie patrzeć na jego kierunku oba przedmioty pojawią się w jakieś formie, jednak liczył, że prawdopodobieństwo będzie stało po jego stronie i jednak nie będą go uczyć.

— No cóż, nie narzekałem na prześladującego mnie pecha, chociaż kiedyś jedna nauczycielka fizyki przepowiadała mi śmierć, kiedy mieliśmy astronomię. To była dziwna kobieta — Harry wspominał swoją nauczycielkę z liceum. Pani Trelawney była kobietą po czterdziestce, która w wolnym czasie interesowała się ezoteryką i przenosiła to do szkoły, bezpośrednio angażując w to swoich uczniów i traktowała ich jako obiekty swoich wróżb.

Ron roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową na znak niedowierzania.

— No to nieźle, o czymś takim jeszcze nie słyszałem. Nie zazdroszczę.

— Wszyscy mi współczuli, nawet reszta nauczycieli.

— Tutaj chyba nikt nie bawi się w coś takiego, ale nic mi nie wiadomo, moi informatorzy milczą — oznajmił Ron.

Harry rzucił spojrzenie na jeszcze nierozpakowane ubrania rudowłosego i podskoczył lekko na miejscu.

— Nie powinienem ciebie tak zagadywać, rozpakuj się, a może później pójdziemy gdzieś do baru, o ile tylko chcesz?

— Jasne — pokiwał głową Ron. Zdecydowanie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu coś użyło. Zdecydowanie zależało mu na tym, aby jego współlokator był w porządku. W końcu studia miały być czasem zdobywania najtrwalszych przyjaźni, tysiąca niezapomnianych chwil i niezliczonych upadków, po których miałoby się podnosić.

Harry w nieco lepszym humorze niż przed wyjściem do biblioteki. Wreszcie coś zaczęło się dziać w tym jego szarym życiu. Iskierka czerwonego koloru już na zawsze była gdzieś obok.

— Och Ron, żeby była jasność. Nie chcę mieć problemów, więc powinieneś coś wiedzieć...

*

Trzeba było przyznać, że nie lada wyczynem było spóźnienie się na pierwszy wykład w roku akademickim, jednak Harry'emu i Ronowi się to prawie udało. Zdyszani wpadli na dziedziniec przed salą wykładową i z wielką ulgą zauważyli, że wszyscy studenci znajdują się jeszcze na zewnątrz.

— Ty patrzyłeś w ogóle z kim mamy teraz zajęcia? — spytał Harry, pochylając się lekko do przodu, by złapać oddech.

— Zapomniałem, spojrzałem tylko na salę. — Rudowłosy był zarumieniony. Jego włosy były roztrzepane przez wiatr i sterczały na wszystkie strony.

— No to będziemy mieli niespodziankę — mruknął do siebie Harry, mając w pamięci ostrzeżenia Rona.

— Wyluzuj, stary. — Ron klepnął go po przyjacielsku w plecy, ale zrobił to zdecydowanie za mocno, przez co Potter się lekko zatoczył i wpadł na jedną dziewczynę, która akurat przechodziła obok nich.

— Strasznie przepraszam — wydusił z siebie Harry, poprawiając okulary. Dziewczyna stojąca przed nim była nieco od niego niższa, burza jej kręconych, brązowych włosów opadała kaskadą na plecy.

— Lepiej uważajcie na innych podczas waszych wygłupów — zganiła ich. W ręce trzymała duży kołonotatnik, a zza jej ucha spozierał na nich sterczący ołówek.

— To nie tak — zaczął tłumaczyć się Ron. Harry zerknął na niego. Chłopak zupełnie jakby się skurczył pod wpływem słów szatynki. — Tylko go pocieszałem.

— Cokolwiek — mruknęła. Już miała wyminąć ich, ale Potter postanowił tak tego nie zostawiać.

— Jak masz na imię?

Przyjrzała mu się dokładniej, mógł poczuć przesuwające się spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby miał przeprowadzane badanie Roentgenem.

— Hermiona.

— Miło cię poznać Hermiono. — Wyciągnął dłoń i uściskał jej drobniejszą. Ron tylko się na nią patrzył i skinął głową, tak jakby zapomniał języka w buzi. Hermiona zerkała na niego kątem oka i Harry nie mógł stwierdzić, co może o nich myśleć. — Ja jestem Harry, a to Ron. Też masz teraz psychologię, czy tylko tak szłaś w tym kierunku?

— Nie, też ją mam. Co studiujecie? — spytała.

— Obydwoje kryminalistykę, a ty?

— Psychopatologię.

Harry był pod wrażeniem wyboru takiego kierunku. Na pewno był ciekawy, ale sam nie był zainteresowany aż tak bardzo ludzką psychiką i jej chorobami. Sam uważał, że fakultatywne zajęcia z psychologii sądowej nie będą dla niego aż tak ważne i pozostanie mu tylko jakoś to zaliczyć, by móc studiować dalej.

Ich zainteresowanie przykuł ruch innych grupek tuż przy drzwiach. Zdecydowanie ich profesor już przyszedł, a Harry zerkając na zegarek, zauważył, że przyszedł dosłownie o czasie. Studenci powoli zaczęli wchodzić do środka auli. Harry przepuścił przodem Hermionę, a gdy ta ich wyprzedziła, zdążył wyszeptać Ronowi do ucha:

— Następnym razem ty z nią rozmawiaj, skoro ci się spodobała.

Weasley nieco zbladł, jakby sama myśl o rozmowie z dziewczyną przerażała go.

— Ale nie wiem, o czym mówić. Jestem nędzny, jak chodzi o takie sprawy.

— Spokojnie, Ron. Znajdziesz w sobie to coś — Harry posłał Ronowi uśmiech i kiwnął głową w kierunku szatynki. Zajęła miejsce w górnym rzędzie, gdzie miejsca powoli się zapełniały.

— Lepiej chodź, zanim ktoś zajmie ci obok niej miejsce. Wygląda na taką, co robi dobre notatki, więc może będzie z tego coś jeszcze. — Zażartował Potter. Szybkim krokiem wdrapał się na czwarty rząd i spytał się Hermiony.

— Możemy usiąść?

— Jasne. — Harry przepuścił Rona, tak aby usiadł najbliżej dziewczyny, a sam zajął miejsce na brzegu rzędu. Mógł teraz spokojnie przyjrzeć się sali.

Była ogromna, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie na nim wywarła. Wchodząc na górę, policzył ile rzędów siedzeń się w niej znajduje. Było ich dwanaście, a w każdym to dwadzieścia miejsc. Okna znajdujące się po bokach zajmowały całą długość jednej ściany, akurat po prawej stronie Harry'ego. Miał doskonały widok na dziedziniec. Na samym dole, ścianę naprzeciwko nich zajmowała biała tablica oraz rzutnik. Dopiero po chwili wzrok studenta, tak samo, jak i innych, którzy stopniowo się wyciszali, skierował się na postać stojącą tuż obok biurka, znajdującego się obok tablicy na małym stopniu.

Harry aż zamrugał nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Mężczyznę, który był jego profesorem już miał przyjemność poznać. Był nim nie kto inny, jak tym z pociągu.

— Witam państwa na naszym pierwszych zajęciach z psychologii. — Głos miał tak głęboki, jak zapamiętał, co podkreślała akustyka pomieszczenia. Ubrany elegancko, sprawiał wrażenie schludnego i pewnego siebie mężczyzny. — Nazywam się Tom Riddle i z przyjemnością postaram się przekazać wam wiedzę, nie tylko o szeroko pojętej naturze ludzkiej psychiki, która będzie przewijała się przez wasze programy studiów, ale również coś o was samych. Na sam początek, aby umilić nam wszystkim pierwszy dzień zajęć, postanowiłem nieco luźniej potraktować moje zajęcia. Mam nadzieję, że jednak macie kartkę papieru i długopis, ponieważ będą wam potrzebne.

Harry wyjął z torby, którą przewiesił przez oparcie zeszyt w kratkę, który wziął na wszelki wypadek i czarny długopis. Widząc, że Ron nie może znaleźć niczego do pisania, zerknął na niego znacząco i kiwnął w kierunku Hermiony.

Rudowłosy wyglądał na nieco speszonego.

— Hermiono, masz przypadkiem coś do pisania? — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z naganą i pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą, ale sięgnęła do małego, podłużnego przybornika, w którym trzymała swoje przybory.

— Powinieneś być bardziej przygotowany — powiedziała. — Wolisz ołówek czy długopis?

— Obojętnie — Ron spąsowiał i wziął do ręki podarowany długopis. — Dzięki.

Harry przyglądał się temu kątem oka. Liczył, że może coś z tego będzie. W końcu nie ma to, jak dopingować kolegę w walce o serce.

Z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na profesorze Riddle'u. Ten zaczął wyjaśniać swój plan. Na kartce mieli napisać z pozoru nic nieznaczące rzeczy, jak na przykład ulubiony kolor lub zwierzę. Harry nie namyślał się nad tym zbyt długo, chociaż miał trudność z wybraniem jednego gatunku muzyki, jakiego słuchał. Po około piętnastu minutach Riddle kazał zebrać kartki osobom siedzącym z brzegu i przynieść do niego.

Potter wziął wszystkie arkusze z jego rzędu i zszedł na dół, by odnieść kartki. W sumie był ciekawy, czy mężczyzna go rozpozna. Oczywiście, nie sądził, żeby się tak stało. Przecież nie zapamiętuje się wszystkich poznanych przypadkowo osób i pewnie sam też by go nie zapamiętał, gdyby nie te truskawki, na które miał wielki apetyt.

Blondynka tuż przed nim prawie potknęła się na schodki, więc złapał ją za ramię. Z wdzięcznością uśmiechnęła się i razem podeszli do biurka, odkładając materiały. Harry spojrzał w tym samym czasie na twarz Riddle'a, co spowodowało, że ich oczy spotkały się.

Szara tęczówka zmniejszyła się do rozmiarów obrączki źrenicy, która rozszerzyła się maksymalnie. Harry już wiedział, że został rozpoznany.

— Dzień dobry — mruknął i odwrócił się, by wrócić na miejsce. Nie obejrzał się za siebie, ale kiedy już usiadł, pozwolił sobie na wgapianie się w Riddle'a. Ten chyba przeszedł do tej wiadomości na poziom codzienny, bo w końcu nie było nic dziwnego w całej tej sytuacji. Przy tylu ludziach kierujących się do jednego miejsca, w tym samym czasie, prawdopodobieństwo kolejnego spotkania drastycznie wzrasta. Harry co prawda nie był orłem z matematyki, ale dziedzinę probabilistyki, każdy poznawał na jakimś etapie nauki.

Profesor zebrał wszystkie kartki w jedną kupkę i zaczął mówić.

— Na sali znajduje się sto czterdzieści osób. Szacując po takiej ilości, mógłbym stwierdzić, że ponad połowa z was, udzieliła na te pytania podobnych odpowiedzi. Ale o czym to tak naprawdę świadczy. Wiele z was mogło pomyśleć, że fakt, iż ich ulubionym kolorem jest kolor — tu podniósł pierwszą kartkę, która leżała na wierzchu — niebieski, świadczy, że są pogodnie usposobieni, pozytynie nastawieni na otaczający ich świat i posiadają naturalną skłonność do popadania w świat marzeń. Nic bardziej mylnego. Możecie podejść? — wskazał na dwóch chłopaków siedzących w drugim rzędzie. Obydwaj byli wysocy i chudzi, ale różnił ich kolor włosów. Jeden z nich miał czarne włosy, a drugi był blondynem. — Panowie zliczą, ile osób wskazało ten sam kolor, a potem wylosują na chybił trafił jedną kartkę, a ja pokażę, że coś, co z pozoru psychologowie uznają za trafioną dedukcję, rozchodzi się z rzeczywistością.

Chłopakom szybko poszło zliczenie wszystkiego. Harry podejrzewał, że profesor nie wybrał ich na chybił trafił, ale jakimś cudem wiedział, że może na nich polegać. Do głowy przyszło mu śmiesznie porównanie z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Gdyby porównywać Toma Riddle'a z Benedictem Cumberbatchem, grającym Sherlocka z pewnością znalazłoby się wspólny mianownik.

W czasie kiedy blondyn i brunet składali wszystko w mniejsze stosy, wykładowca opowiadał o tym, co składa się na psychikę człowieka. Porównywał psychologię z psychoanalizą, które były bliskimi siostrami, które chodziły ze sobą w parze. Nie dało się omawiać jednej dziedziny nauki, nie wspierając się drugą, co zaznaczył bardzo wyraźnie. Widocznie był to dla niego ważny temat — zauważył Potter.

— Panie profesorze? — przerwał mu blondyn. Riddle skinął głową i kiwnął ręką, aby wrócili na miejsca. Podszedł sprężystym krokiem do mebla i wziął do ręki kartkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i jedwabistym głosem pociągnął dalej swoją konwersację.

— Chłopcy dość szybko uporali się z powierzonym im zadaniem, więc przejdę do tego, czego chyba wszyscy zgromadzeni oczekiwali. Ostatecznie chyba każdy na tej sali ma nadzieję, że to nie on zostanie obiektem analizy, która obaliłaby teorie wielu psychologów.

Z pewną satysfakcją przesunął wzrokiem po tekście zamieszczonym na arkuszu i zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Panie mogą odetchnąć z ulgą, ponieważ z pewnością można wnioskować, iż autorem jest mężczyzna, a przynajmniej taki można wysunąć wniosek po wypisanych rzeczach. Mężczyzna ten na pewno posiada dość silny, choleryczny wręcz charakter i ma skłonności do dominacji na drugiej osobie. Łatwo wpaja innym ludziom swoje przekonania, urodzony przywódca. Czerwony jest jego ulubionym kolorem, łatwo wpasowuje się on w porywczość naszego Johna Doe.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, słysząc swoje zdania. Oczywiście to mogła być inna osoba, która miała podobne gusta do niego, ale podobieństwo było za duże.

Harry nie mógł się zdecydować czy być zirytowanym, czy odebrać to wszystko jako ironię, której jak się zdawało, Riddle był mistrzem. Powstrzymywał się przed wyrażeniem swojego zdania lub po prostu opuszczeniem sali w trybie natychmiastowym. Mimo wszystko nie chciał jeszcze bardziej podpaść profesorowi, skoro poznał go i stworzył o nim raczej negatywny obraz.

Wysłuchał opinii Riddle'a do końca, starając się kontrolować swój grymas na twarzy. Kiedy ten skończył swoją wypowiedź, na sali zapanowała cisza. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech ten nie dosięgnął do jego oczu.

— Jakieś pytania? — spytał.

Harry tak jak kilkoro innych studentów uniósł rękę. Wzrok Riddle'a prześlizgnął się po uczniach, zatrzymując się na Harrym. Skinął głową w jego stronę.

— Pan?

— Potter.

— Tak, panie Potter? — W oczach czarnowłosego rozbłysło zaciekawienie.

— Przedstawiając psychologię, jako coś takiego daje pan przykład generalizacji. Dlaczego więc uczy pan tego przedmiotu?

Wykładowca oparł się o biurko i uniósł lewą brew.

— Wszyscy ulegamy wpływowi, jak to ujął pan „generalizacji". To, czy dajemy się temu poddać, to zupełnie inna kwestia. Widać, że to, co powiedziałem, dość głęboko pana dotknęło, ale żywię — tu zrobił minimalną pauzę, którą wychwycił tylko Harry — szczerą nadzieję, że nie odbije się to na pańskim odbiorze tego przedmiotu. A odpowiadając na drugie pytanie; po prostu robię to, co lubię i polecam to każdemu.

Harry skinął głową. Jakaś dziewczyna spytała o to, co tak naprawdę jest ważne podczas prawidłowej analizy, a Riddle jedynie uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i powiedział, aby poczekała na prawdziwe zajęcia.

Nic ciekawego już się nie zdarzyło, jednak Harry był pewien już paru rzeczy. Pierwszą było to, że jego profesor jakoś go zapamiętał. Drugą, że na pewno nie da o sobie zapomnieć.

*

Każde następne zajęcia wyglądały nieco podobnie. Riddle wygłaszał monolog na jakiś temat, przerywany sporadycznymi pytaniami. Co trzecie spotkanie odbywały się ćwiczenia, podczas których dobierali się w grupy, o ile na tym polegało ich zadanie. Mężczyzna wtedy przechadzał się pomiędzy nimi, rzucając drobne uwagi, wytykając błędy, ale nigdy nie chwalił nikogo wprost. Raczej aprobująco milczał. Mimo to, Harry czasami czuł na sobie jego wzrok, który wbijał się jak igła w kark. To kłujące uczucie było niezwykle rozpraszające i Potter zastanawiał się, czemu właściwie tak się działo. Nie wybijał się na tle innych. Nie zgłosił się ani razu, pomijając to pytanie z pierwszego dnia. Ron czasami zadawał pytania, czy może na pewno nic się nie stało, a Hermiona, z którą po paru zajęciach się zaprzyjaźnili (Ron nadal bezskutecznie zbierał w sobie siły, aby się z nią umówić — Harry nie wieszczył mu szybkich postępów) doszukiwała się we wszystkim drugiego dna. Była dość pilną studentką, tak jak przypuszczał, ale nie pożyczała swoich notatek, kiedy chłopcy byli na zajęciach. Dopiero kiedy przez jakiś przypadek losowy nie mogli się na nich pojawić, dzieliła się nimi i trzeba było oddać, że były to najlepsze notatki, jakie Harry w życiu widział.

Mimo to Harry starał się jakoś sobie radzić. Studia tak jak się okazało, nie były aż takie fajne, jak wszyscy mówili, ale nie mógł na nic narzekać. Prace zaliczeniowe zdawał, nie unikał zajęć, chociaż miał ochotę to robić, zwłaszcza kiedy była to psychologia z Riddle'em. Mimo to zdobywał u niego zadowalające oceny, chociaż musiał przykładać się do pracy dwa razy ciężej niż do przedmiotów, które były ważniejsze na jego kierunku.

Po jednych z takich zajęć, gdy jego profesor postanowił dowalić wszystkim dodatkową lekturę w postaci grubego tomiszcza o behawioryzmie. Korzystając z okazji, postanowił iść do biblioteki, tak samo, jak Hermiona. Prawdę mówiąc, dziewczyna lekko go przymusiła.

Sama zaginęła wśród regałów i półek, ale Harry już orientował się w rozmieszczeniu danych działów w bibliotece, za co podziękował sobie. Przyglądał się tytułom książek z lekkim zaciekawieniem. To nie tak, że nie lubił książek. Lubił, owszem, ale tylko niektóre. Możliwe, że przez to był nieco ograniczony, ale dobrze się z tym czuł. Nie każdy był do wszystkiego stworzony. Kierował się do działu nauk humanistycznych, aż dotarł na miejsce. Nikt się tam jeszcze nie kręcił, a Hermiona pozostała gdzieś w tyle. Potter podszedł do jednej z półek i zaczął szukać odpowiedniej książki. Nie zajęło mu to zbyt dużo czasu, ponieważ już po paru minutach usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie głos.

— Ta tutaj jest dość interesująca. — Harry znał ten głos doskonale. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego profesora. Ten stał tuż obok niego z niewzruszoną miną na twarzy. Wskazywał na książkę, która znajdowała się po jego lewej stronie.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. — Wziął ją do ręki i chciał odejść, nie zajmując czasu mężczyźnie, ale ten sam go zatrzymał.

— Nie podobają ci się zajęcia.

Czarnowłosy nie odpowiedział. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie było pytanie. Ton głosu mężczyzny doskonale na to wskazywał.

— Nie wiem, co pan chce usłyszeć, skoro i tak myśli, że pan wie wszystko.

— To trafna uwaga, ale nie wiem wszystkiego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu ta rozmowa się toczyła.

— Mogę iść, czy będziemy podtrzymywać tę iluzję rozmowy?

Riddle nic nie powiedział, ale przypatrywał się mu w milczeniu. Potter westchnął i tym razem odszedł, nie oglądając się do tyłu.

Dopiero kiedy zbliżał się do bibliotekarki, spojrzał na książkę trzymającą w dłoni. Behawioryzm, a realizm Tom M. Riddle.

No cóż, zdecydowanie to mu się przyda. W końcu trzeba było wejść w skórę wroga.

*

Z pewnością lektura książki własnego nauczyciela była czymś specyficznym dla Harry'ego. Odkrył, że być może Riddle ma rację w swoich przekonaniach. Miał dość lekkie pióro i z przyjemnością czytało mu się, jakby nie patrzeć opasłe naukowe tomiszcze.

Z łatwością przystąpił do pierwszych egzaminów z tego przedmiotu i po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może nie będzie aż tak źle. Znając tok myślenia swojego profesora, z pewnością było mu łatwiej zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło. Nie oczekiwał najwyższej oceny, ale kiedy prace zostały oddane i zobaczył w prawym górnym rogu B, jego serce wykonało lekkiego fikołka. Nie oceniał swojej pracy tak wysoko, ale był z siebie dumny, tak samo, jak Hermiona, która uzyskała podobną ocenę. Jedynie Ron patrzył na nich z pewną zazdrością, ponieważ sam załapał się na C, ale jak sam powiedział: „To i tak za dużo na mnie". Po wszystkim poszli świętować zaliczony przedmiot, a Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś się im przypatrywał, jednak nikogo nie widział w ich najbliższym otoczeniu.

Dni spędzone razem z przyjaciółmi na uczeniu się i zabawie nie były takie złe. Studia nie okazały się okropnym przeżyciem, szczególnie po paru miesiącach przyzwyczajenia. Po prostu Harry nie mógł na nic narzekać.

— Harry, czemu się tak dziwnie zachowujesz? — spytała, szturchając go lekko w ramię. Siedzieli w trójkę przy jednym stoiku w kawiarni. Ron, do czego zresztą Harry się przyzwyczaił, zamówił sobie mnóstwo słodkiego, a Hermiona i sam Harry postanowili pozostać przy kawie i ciastku.

— Sam nie wiem. — Nie przyznał się do swoich odczuć, uśmiechnął się i włączył się do rozmowy. Granger posłała mu spojrzenie pełne troski, jednak nie naciskała.

— Mówię ci Harry — Ron szybko przełykał kawałki ciasta marchewkowego — Powinniśmy się wybrać na ten mecz.

— Pewnie, kiedy ma być?

— Za tydzień w sobotę, George mówił mi, że też będą. Poza tym wiesz, to drużyna uniwersytecka. Musimy wspierać naszą szkołę.

Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o bracie Rona. Weasley'owie okazali się całkiem zgraną rodziną, mimo wszystkich chwilowych spięć między rodzeństwem, ale Harry podejrzewał, że tak bywało w każdej rodzinie. Fred, George i Percy, mimo, że tak różni od siebie, nadal stanowili pewną jedność, której zazdrościł młody Potter.

— To świetnie. Hermiono a ty nie pójdziesz?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

— Ja muszę się uczyć, mam zaliczenie. Wy też powinniście przysiąść przy książkach, to nie boli.

Ron jedynie przewrócił oczyma.

— Jeszcze mamy trochę czasu.

— Poprzednim razem też to mówiłeś — zauważyła.

Harry przyglądał się ich wymianie zdań z uśmiechem na twarzy. Hermiona może i zgrywała niedostępną, ale z pewnością ciągnęło ją coś ku rudowłosemu. Czarnowłosy wychylił się na krześle, patrząc na widok za oknem. Pogoda nie była najlepsza. Padał deszcz. Jak na listopad nie było tragicznie, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to już ostatnie chwile bez śniegu. Nie bez powodu Ron tak się palił, aby iść oglądać mecz, który miał być ostatnim w sezonie.

Wypił resztkę kawy, która została na dnie filiżanki, co nieco go rozgrzało. Rozejrzał się po kawiarni. Była przytulna, urządzona w klasyczny sposób, tak aby przypominać zwykły salon.

Dźwięk dzwonka wiszącego u drzwi, sprawił, iż skierował wzrok ku niemu. Postać, która właśnie wychodziła była łudząco podobna do ich profesora od psychologii. Brązowy płaszcz nie był do pomylenia z tym Riddle'a, chociaż oczywiście to nie musiał być on. Przecież istniały setki takich samych ubrań i każdy mógł je kupić, jednak Harry miał takie, a nie inne przeczucie. To wyjaśniało, czemu czuł się obserwowany. Chłopaka zastanawiało jedynie, jakim cudem go nie zauważył. W kawiarni nie było bowiem ukrytych stolików ani przepierzeń, które zasłaniałyby przed sobą klientów.

— Czemu tak patrzysz? — Usłyszał pytanie Rona. Ten pochłaniał ostatni kawałek ciasta, nie zostawiając ani okruszka na talerzu.

— Nic, nic. Po prostu.

Zachował dla siebie to spostrzeżenie. Przecież to nie było nic wielkiego. Kawiarnia pani Puddifoot była najbliższą od głównego budynku uczelni i każdy mógł do niej wejść. Harry nie musiał dopisywać do tego niestworzonych historii.

— Powinieneś odpocząć, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona. Ron pokiwał głową, a Potter tylko na nich spojrzał i wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeżeli chcecie zostać sami, wystarczyło to po prostu powiedzieć.

Krew nabiegła do policzków Hermiony, a u Rona nie dało się odróżnić włosów od skóry.

— Harry!

— Już dobra, dobra. Może ja jednak sobie stąd pójdę — uśmiechnął się i założył na siebie kurtkę, która wisiała na stojaku, tuż obok ich stolika. Nie zważając na ich głosy protestu, wyszedł z kawiarni, mając nadzieję, że może Ron postanowi zadziałać.

Na zewnątrz było rześko. Powietrze znacznie chłodniejsze niż w pomieszczeniu orzeźwiło chłopaka, ale spowodowało, że przebiegł przez niego dreszcz. Potter postanowił skierować swoje kroki ku akademikowi, ponieważ nie chciało mu się nigdzie iść.

Przechodząc wzdłuż ulicy przypatrywał się witrynom sklepowym. Jego uwagę zwróciła wystawa w JD Sports. Czarnowłosy ostatnio zastanawiał się nad powrotem do biegania. Rozmowa na temat meczu spowodowała, że postanowił wrócić do formy. Stanął niespodziewanie, więc nic dziwnego, że osoba, która szła za nim, wpadła na Harry'ego.

— Przepraszam — odezwał się Potter, odwracając się. Na wysokości jego wzroku znajdowały się usta, więc skierował spojrzenie nieco wyżej, przez co spotkało się z szarymi oczami Toma Riddle'a. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że przecież jakim cudem Riddle mógł być za nim, skoro wyszedł przed nim, ale po chwili uleciała.

— To chyba ja powinienem przeprosić — zauważył, cofając się o krok.

— Uhm.

Harry przesunął się na bok, by przepuścić starszą kobietę, która przechodziła obok nich.

— Dokąd pan idzie, panie Potter? — zagaił Riddle.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Było czymś podejrzanym prowadzenie rozmowy z tym mężczyzną.

— Wracam do akademika.

— Postanowił pan zostawić pannę Granger z panem Weasley'em?

— Dobrze się beze mnie bawią.

Tom wygiął usta w półuśmiech, który zdawał się raczej ironicznym niż normalnym.

— Z pewnością.

Potter przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Cała ta rozmowa sprawiała, że czuł się niepewnie. Tak jakby zwykła wymiana zdań mogła warunkować, kto jest w niej ofiarą, a kto napastnikiem. To była dla niego nowość.

— A pan? Co pan tutaj robi?

— Odpoczywam. Zdradzę panu w tajemnicy, że profesorowie mogą mieć życie poza uczelnią.

Harry musiał się powstrzymać od wywrócenia oczami.

— Widziałem pana w kawiarni — wypalił. — Jestem tego świadomy, panie profesorze. — Położył nacisk na te słowa.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wymyślił pan sobie, że pana prześladuję. Byłoby to niewskazane.

— Nie, raczej nie. — Harry zastanawiał się, co zrobić dalej. Wisiała między nimi pewna niezręczność oraz coś, czego Potter nie mógł do końca rozszyfrować, ale pochodziło to od Riddle'a. — Miłego dnia — życzył.

Riddle zmarszczył brwi.

— Zawsze pan ucieka, panie Potter.

— Po prostu nie widzę sensu dalszej rozmowy. Doceniam to, że wskazał mi pan swoją książkę, pomogła mi, ale czegoś nie rozumiem. Co pan tak właściwie robi? — Sparował.

Profesor wydął wargę w zamyśleniu, tak jakby sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Po krótkiej chwili odezwał się.

— Pomagam? Chyba to powinienem robić, prawda? To, że robię to w taki, a nie inny sposób, to chyba moja sprawa.

Harry skinął głową. Zaczęło mu się robić zimno od tego całego stania w miejscu, więc zaproponował, aby zaczęli iść.

— Interesuje się pan sportem? — Zapytał nagle wykładowca.

— Biegam, kiedyś chciałem grać w nogę, ale z moją wadą wzroku to niewykonalne. — Potter kątem oka przyglądał się Riddle'owi. Szedł wyprostowany, stawiając długie kroki, przez co na jego jeden krok, nakładały się dwa kroki Harry'ego. — A pan coś robi poza... nauczaniem?

— Gram

Harry był nieco zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią. Jego profesor nie wyglądał na kogoś takiego, co interesowałby się czymś takim, jak gra na instrumencie.

— Ciekawe. A na czym?

— Pianino — Riddle wzruszył ramionami. — Wiem, że raczej mija się to z moim wizerunkiem, ale czy to właśnie nie jest przykładem pewnego rodzaju analizy? W pańskiej przyszłej pracy powinien pan zwracać uwagę na coś takiego. Zabójca może się doskonale kryć, mieć maskę wzorowego obywatela, który nawet nie pomyślałby o przeciwstawieniu się prawu, a jednak taki jest. Szufladkowanie to taki zły zwyczaj z dzieciństwa. Szczegóły są ważne.

Coś w tym było i Harry nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście ciężko było nie zdawać się na pierwsze wrażenie, skoro to ono kształtowało pierwsze poglądy na temat danej rzeczy lub osoby. Rzeczy z pozoru ładne i przyjemne w odbiorze po pewnym czasie zyskiwały rys i odbiorca mógł dostrzec wszystkie wady.

— Trafna uwaga — zgodził się. — Ale w sumie... Nie zaskoczyło mnie to.

— Naprawdę?

— Spodziewam się niespodziewanego. No wie pan: stała czujność.

Kąciki ust starszego mężczyzny zadrgały. Harry przyłapał się na myśli, że chętnie zobaczyłby swojego profesora w pełni uśmiechniętego, ale przypuszczał, że był to raczej niespotykany widok i tylko nieliczni, a może i nikt, nie mógł tego dostąpić.

Zbliżali się do terenu akademika. Harry obrócił głowę w kierunku profesora. Ten miał wzrok wbity w bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą. Potter chrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny albo po prostu chociaż trochę nieuprzejmy, ale naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Jego pierwsze spotkanie z Riddle'em w pociągu było może nie nieprzyjemne, ale z pewnością nie można było nazwać go pozytywnym. Tak samo i później na pierwszych wykładach. Trzymał wszystkich na dystans, ale Harry odczuł na sobie jeszcze bardziej ten chłód. A tu raptem Riddle sam inicjował rozmowy, chociaż przyznać było trzeba, że wcale nie umiał ich prowadzić. O wiele bardziej lubił monologi, co zauważył dość szybko. Dlatego też unikał dłuższych pogadanek. Nie zauważył, aby jego profesor zachowywał się tak w stosunku do kogoś innego.

— Miłego dnia — ponowił. Tym razem Tom nie zatrzymał go, tylko skinął głową na pożegnanie.

— Nawzajem.

Harry ruszył przed siebie, wsadzając głębiej dłonie w kieszenie. Zgarbił się nieco, a do przechodzącej obok Hanny Abbott mruknął słowa powitania. Od czasu do czasu zamieniał z nią parę słów, ponieważ poznał ją na innych zajęciach z profesorem Slughornem, który wykładał chemię, którą również musiał zaliczyć w tym semestrze.

Głos w jego głowie kazał mu się nie odwracać, chociaż serce mówiło co innego. Chciał się przekonać, czy Riddle na niego patrzy. Sam nie potrafił się przed sobą przyznać, czy wolałby, aby tak było, czy wprost przeciwnie. Będąc już prawie przy drzwiach głównych, nie wytrzymał z ciekawości i dyskretnie obrócił głowę. Toma jednak nie było.

Potter zacisnął mocniej dłoń na klamce i nacisnął ją, aby wejść do środka. Robiło się coraz zimniej.

*

Czerwona truskawka znikająca raz za razem w ustach Riddle'a przyciągała wzrok. Harry siłą woli powstrzymywał się od oblizania ust i porwania owoców sprzed nosa profesora. Czerwień owocu barwiła usta mężczyzny na ten sam kolor. Potter przez moment zastanawiał się, czego pragnie bardziej: zasmakować ich, czy może tego, co za nimi znikało. Przyglądał się temu zjawisku przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Zasygnalizować jakoś, że znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, czy po prostu zignorować to?

Obiekt jego obserwacji zupełnie jakby zauważył jego obecność i co ważniejsze odczytał jego myśli. Riddle spojrzał na niego i gestem wskazał na owoce, leżące tuż obok niego.

Ale... Zaraz. Harry zorientował się, że robi krok naprzód. Coś mu nie pasowało, ale nie wiedział co. W ogóle gdzie on się znajdował? Widział krzesła, ciemną boazerię. Miejsce to przypominało mu do pewnego stopnia kawiarnię pani Poodifoot. Zerknął w prawą stronę i zauważył Rona i Hermionę, którzy zajmowali się sobą w sposób jednoznaczny. Potter krzyknął, żeby przestali, bo przecież mogło to kogoś zniesmaczyć, a nie każdy był fanem publicznego okazywania uczuć. Weasley razem z Granger oderwali od siebie swoje usta i złapali się za swoje dłonie, które leżały na blacie stolika, który łudząco przypominał te z biblioteki. Co?

Riddle, który nadal siedział tam, gdzie go Harry zauważył, będąc nieco zniecierpliwionym wstał i podszedł do czarnowłosego. Tym razem wyglądał inaczej, nie tak oficjalnie, jak musiał na co dzień na uniwersytecie. Ujął brodę Harry'ego w obie dłonie i uniósł do góry. Potter spojrzał w jego szare oczy, które skupione były na jego ustach.

Te truskawki, pomyślał Harry. Wszędzie truskawki. Czerwone tak jak usta jego profesora, tak blisko własnych. Milimetry. Uchylił lekko wargi, bojąc się przejechać po nich językiem, ponieważ niechybnie groziłoby to dotknięcie nim Riddle'a. Ten jednak nie pocałował chłopaka, tylko wypowiedział słowa. Nie usłyszał jednak jego głosu, a brzmienie tonu jego własnego przyjaciela Rona.

— Obudź się! — usłyszał jego głos wyraźnie. — Wstawaj, bo znowu się spóźnisz.

Sen rozbił się w pył. Wszystkie postacie ze snu rozmyły się, a Harry potrząsany przez silne ręce Weasley'a, obudził się na dobre.

— Boże, ale miałeś twardy sen — powiedział rudowłosy, którego zauważył po chwili Potter. Siedział na brzegu jego łóżka. Rozmazany obraz przypomniał Harry'emu o tym, żeby sięgnąć po okulary, które leżały na szafce, tuż obok jego głowy.

Zarumienił się, gdy tylko usłyszał słowa przyjaciela. To mógłby być twardy sen, zauważył, gdyby mnie w porę nie obudził.

— Cześć, Ron. Wczoraj po prostu padłem, więc nic dziwnego, że ciężko mnie dobudzić. Na przyszłość możesz zastosować drastyczniejsze kroki. Najwyżej ciebie przeklnę — zażartował. Założył okulary i od razu wyostrzyła mu się percepcja.

— Jasna sprawa. — Ron był już ubrany, co było nie lada wyczynem o tej porze. Brązowy sweter i para ulubionych dżinsów stanowiły nieodłączny element ubioru Weasley'a w przeróżnych kombinacjach.

— Która jest godzina i czemu to ty nie zaspałeś? — Harry wyprostował ręce i zwlókł się z łóżka.

— Dochodzi wpół do ósmej. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — No wiesz, samo wyszło.

— Może to przez Hermionę, jak wam poszło wczoraj, kiedy wyszedłem? — Harry podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej czyste ubrania i ręcznik, by później iść pod prysznic.

— Na początku trochę... sztywno, ale z czasem atmosfera się rozluźniła. — Twarz Rona rozświetliła się. — Chyba zaproszę ją na randkę, taką z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

— Ohoho, no to brawo. Już myślałem, że będziesz się za to zabierał parę lat — zażartował ciemnowłosy. — Idę się umyć, więc nie czekaj i podbijaj do Hermiony.

Ron nieco skrępowany uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

Harry w tym czasie poszedł w kierunku łazienek. Kolejki jak zwykle były, jednak o tej porze większość osób miało za sobą poranną toaletę. Przed nim były zaledwie dwie osoby, więc nie uznał tego za tragedię. Sam miał coś innego na głowie.

Ten niezwykle realistyczny sen. Nigdy takich nie miał, ale doskonale pamiętał, jak czuł zapach owoców, na których wspomnienie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. To już nie był ich sezon i Harry wprost nie mógł się doczekać lata, aby znowu ich spróbować. Postać swojego profesora w jego śnie zrobiła na nim niemałe wrażenie. Już lata temu uporał się ze swoją orientacją i zdecydowanie była biseksualna z wyraźnym skierowaniem w kierunku kobiet, jednak ten sen wskazał mu to, co na jawie migało mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Mężczyzna był po prostu przystojny w swój niezwykły sposób. Owszem Harry nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale zdecydowanie coś mu się spodobało w wykładowcy.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo. Zdecydowanie była to nieciekawa sprawa. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się w książkach i filmach, ale w realnym życiu nie mają większej przyszłości. Ba! Sensu.

Jednostronne zauroczenie, o ile Harry mógł o tym w ogóle mówić, jak sam przemyślał sytuację, było jednym wielkim kłopotem.

Powoli dwóch chłopaków przed nim ruszyło się do zwolnionych kabin. W łazience były ich cztery, z czego każda zajęta. Harry nie musiał długo czekać na swoją kolej. Blondyn, którego znał z zajęć prowadzonych przez Riddle'a właśnie wychodził z jednej z nich, obrzucając go spojrzeniem.

— Cześć — przywitał się Potter.

Blondyn skinął głową, nic nie mówiąc. Czarnowłosy zasłyszał, że nazywał się Draco Malfoy i był jednym z bardziej bogatych studentów na uczelni. Nieco zadzierał nosa, ale na razie, nie starał się wpaść komuś na drogę. Obracał się w swoich kręgach, które były zbyt odległe od tych Harry'ego.

Potter wszedłszy do jednej z kabin, postanowił na czas mycia się nie myśleć o swoim nauczycielu. Przecież ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było dostanie nagłego wzwodu w towarzystwie innych chłopaków za ścianą.

*

Z pewnością zajęcia, podczas których Harry był już świadomy swego afektu, stały się niezwykle ciekawe, jednak chłopak starał się zbytnio nie rozpraszać, co okazało się trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Ron tylko gapił się na niego ze zdziwieniem, a Hermiona uśmiechała się do niego pocieszająco, zupełnie jakby wiedziała o wszystkim przed nim. Zresztą, pomyślał Potter, to cecha dziewczyn.

Jego przemyślenia dotyczące Riddle'a nie były jednak choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, chociaż odrobinę sprośne. Po prostu zastanawiał się, co ten robi, myśli. Jak spędza czas poza uczelnią. Mając tylko strzępki informacji o nim, jego fantazja popuszczała granice.

Jednak pewnego dnia, naszła go dość niespodziewana konkluzja. Po kilkukrotnych krótkich rozmowach między nimi zastanawiał się, co zrobić ze sobą. W jego naturze nie leżało czekanie ani chowanie w sobie swoich uczuć. Był zbyt prostolinijny, tak samo, jak jego rodzice.

Patrząc tak na Toma Riddle'a, który przechadzał się w to jedną, to drugą stronę przypomniał sobie dzień, w który jechał się zakwaterować w akademiku. Przypomniał sobie własnego profesora i ich dość niemiłe pierwsze spotkanie, jednak te truskawki nadal siedziały w jego głowie. Skoro nawet jego podświadomość starała mu na nie zwrócić uwagę, to coś musiało w nich być.

I właśnie to zauważył tamtego dnia.

On czuł ich smak, a tak nie powinno być. Mógł sobie wmawiać, co tylko chciał, ale do głowy przychodziło mu jedynie jedno rozwiązanie i widział tylko jedną opcję, aby dowiedzieć się, czy jest ono prawdziwe. I musiał blefować.

Poczekał. Robił to cierpliwie, ponieważ musiał być ostrożny. Po zakończonych zajęciach zarówno własnych, jak i jego profesora zebrał się w sobie i postanowił go znaleźć. Wiedział, że ten często spędzał czas w bibliotece, gdzie go wcześniej spotkał albo w kawiarni. Postanowił sprawdzić oba miejsca.

Nie mylił się. Stał między dwoma półkami w bibliotece w dziale nauk humanistycznych i odkładał książkę na swoje miejsce.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział, aby zasygnalizować swoją obecność.

Riddle odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Pan Potter, szukał mnie pan?

Harry ścisnął mocniej pasek torby, który wpijał mu się w ramię.

— Można tak powiedzieć.

Riddle uniósł lewą brew w wyrazie lekkiego zainteresowania. Nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca, przez co Harry był zmuszony samemu podejść bliżej.

Może to i lepiej, pomyślał, nie będę na widoku. Chociaż w myślach planował, co powiedzieć w chwili konfrontacji słowa uciekły mu z głowy. Nie to, że się bał, nie tego można było się spodziewać, po najmłodszej latorośli rodziny Potterów, która miała więcej odwagi we krwi, niż ktokolwiek inny. Czarnowłosy po prostu zwątpił, czy to, co zamierzał zrobić, w ogóle miało sens, jednak stwierdził, że powinien zawalczyć o sprawiedliwość.

Odchrząknął i zebrał w sobie siły, pod czujnym spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny, który oparł się o ścianę. Byli poza zasięgiem wzroku przypadkowych przechodniów.

Pora odebrać to, co zostało mu skradzione.

— Przypomniałem sobie, panie profesorze — oznajmił Harry pewnym tonem. Wyprostował się, dodając sobie centymetr wysokości.

Oczy Riddle'a zwęziły się nieco, ale Potter tego nie zauważył.

— Mianowicie co?

— To, co działo się, kiedy zasnąłem w pociągu. Czy często kradnie pan śpiącym pasażerom pocałunek?

Tom Riddle roześmiał się na dźwięk tych słów. Harry poczuł się mniej pewnie, ale postanowił iść w zaparte.

— Truskawki ciągle mnie prześladowały. Słowo daję, nie wiem, jak bardzo nie myślałem przez ten czas, żeby zorientować się po tak długim czasie, że nie mogłem po prostu czuć ich smak na ustach. Tylko ty wtedy jechałeś tym pociągiem z truskawkami.

Po tych słowach żaden z nich postanowił nie przerywać ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła. Mierzyli siebie spojrzeniami. Przez pewien moment Harry był pewien swojej wygranej, jego nauczyciel otwierał usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Ciche kroki niedaleko nich zmusiły Harry'ego do zbliżenia się do mężczyzny.

Ten jedynie westchnął i rzucił Potterowi spojrzenie pełne rezygnacji.

— Słuszna dedukcja, ale sam pan zauważył, nieco spóźniona. Nie wiem też, kiedy przeszliśmy na ty, panie Potter.

— Och, zdaje mi się, że właśnie wtedy.

— No cóż, nie był pan wtedy moim uczniem, patrząc na to pod względem prawnym, nie zrobiłem nic, odkąd zaczął się rok akademicki, więc raczej nie ma pan racji.

— Ufam, że nie nadużywałby pan swojego stanowiska wobec mnie — zauważył Harry. Tom skinął głową, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. — Ja nie oczekuję przeprosin lub czegokolwiek więcej — wyjaśnił.

Riddle nie ukrywał zdziwienia, słysząc te słowa.

— To czego, w takim razie?

— Zwrotu. Pocałunek za pocałunek i jesteśmy kwita. Nie chcę wiedzieć, czemu pan to zrobił, może po prostu ma pan to w zwyczaju, może też spodobałem się panu wtedy, ale... To, co skradzione powinno wrócić.

Po swojej wypowiedzi Harry nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, zrobił jeden krok do przodu i zetknął swoje usta z odpowiedniczkami Riddle'a. Skoro tamten nie pytał o zgodę i Harry postanowił tego nie zrobić.

Potter nie planował niczego konkretnego. Zwykłe muśnięcie warg zapewne by mu wystarczyło, ale nie wiedzieć kiedy nacisk na jego wargi wzmógł się. Harry poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do policzków, które zrobiły się gorące. Nawet nie zauważył, jak ręce, które do tej pory zwisały luźno po bokach, znalazły się na klatce piersiowej Riddle'a. Napierały na siebie dwie siły, które ścierały się w tym niespodziewanym pocałunku. W odległym kącie biblioteki słychać było tylko ich urywane oddechy i skrzypienie podłogi pod naporem ich ciężaru.

Harry nie umiał dobrze pisać i miał dość wąski zasób słów w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, ale słowami które przychodziły mu do głowy w tamtej chwili uszczuplały się jeszcze bardziej do: przyjemny, ciepły, miękki, więcej.

Cztery słowa, które mógł ułożyć w dowolnej kolejności, ponieważ w każdej kombinacji byłyby idealne. Czując zniżające się dłonie swojego profesora z jego pleców, Harry odsunął się i poprawił przekrzywione okulary. Nie widział w tamtym momencie siebie, ale mógł przypuszczać, iż wyglądał identycznie jak Tom. Ten bowiem miał rozgorączkowane spojrzenie i czerwone, opuchnięte usta, które niebawem miały wrócić do zwykłego stanu. Koszula była pognieciona w miejscach, w których chwycił ją Harry. Czarnowłosy poprawił swoją i odchrząknął.

— Ekhem... To było... Nadprogramowe — dodał po chwili. Czując się odkryty, wycofał się na przejście główne, tracąc z oczu profesora, który chyba był zdziwiony tym, co właśnie zrobił ze swoim uczniem. Dłoń skierował do swoich ust. Potarł je opuszkami palców i lekko się uśmiechnął, nie wiedząc, że to samo zrobił Harry, po wyjściu na zewnątrz.

Zimne powietrze ostudziło jego nerwy i pomogło uporządkować myśli.

Tak, pomyślał Harry, patrząc w zachmurzone niebo.

— Ja niczego nie chcę od niego, ale zrobię wszystko, aby on zechciał kiedyś mnie.

**Author's Note:**

> To może wydać się złe. Sama co do tego one-shota mam mieszane uczucia, ale postanowiłam wrzucić go na ao3. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Jak to jest, że ulubione pairingi pisze się tak ciężko? Nadal nie wiem czemu tak jest.  
> Mile widziana krytyka, ale oczywiście ta uzasadniona ^^


End file.
